


The Wolf's Vampire

by Lone_Wolf_Fanfics



Series: Twilight [3]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Pack Dynamics, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Recovery, Shapeshifting, Touch-Starved, Twilight References, Vampires, touch issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 21,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics/pseuds/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics
Summary: MKay doesn't like people, she doesn't like men, can barely stomach being in the same room as they.But Paul makes her feel different. He pulls on something buried deep inside of her, igniting an old flame that she thought long since extinguished.





	1. MKay Cullen

Name: Mary Kate Cullen

Real Name: Mary Kate McCarty

Nicknames: Mk. Little vampire. Little sister.

Age:

DOB: 1919 Gatlinburg, Tennessee

Changed: 1935

Age when turned: 16

Species: Vampire

Gender: Female`

Portrayed by: Megan Fox

Height: 5'3"

Hair color: Dark brown, almost black

Eye color:

Blue (human)

Gold (vampire)

Black (thirsty as a vampire)

Skin color: Pale

Family members:

Emmett Cullen (Biological brother)

Rosalie Hale (Sister-in-law)

Carlisle Cullen (adoptive father)

Esme Cullen (adoptive mother)

Alice Cullen (adoptive sister)

Jasper Hale (adoptive brother)

Edward Cullen (adoptive brother)

Bella Swan (adoptive sister-in-law)

Renesmee Cullen (adoptive niece)

Biological siblings ♰

Biological parents ♰

Abilities:

Basic vampire abilities

Self-control

Enhanced Beauty

Seductive Magnetism

Pairing: Paul Lahote


	2. Chapter One

Mary Kate Cullen. Paul Lahote thinks watching said girl walk past where he leans against his locker, his current girlfriend at his side talking about something or other he's not listening to, his eyes are glued firmly on Mkay, small, perfectly formed Mkay, long dark hair, beautiful, smooth, pale skin, and those gold eyes that mark her as a Cullen. In fact if he were to look along the corridor all male eyes would be on her. Hot would be an understatement. Alright fine, hot is a freakin' insult. He tells himself. The girl next to him is hot but Mkay. She goes so far beyond hot. He sighs softly as he reaches her locker and opens it, gracefully, quickly just as her brother approaches behind her, the big one, huge, so huge that most people are terrified of approaching the youngest Cullen. Emmett being her biological brother makes him that much more protective of her than their adoptive siblings. Emmett leans against the lockers next to his sister and she throws her head back to laugh, and every single male in the corridor smiles, almost like a reaction, seeing her happy makes them all happy. Paul's girlfriend notes his attention shifting and leans up to kiss his neck, he blinks and glances to her, she looks up at him through his lashes, but....Mkay is still stood across from him, he turns and looks back at him, the girl at his side huffs, annoyed. Two years when the Cullens had moved to town, the entire female populous groaned and the males fell smitten. Between Mkay and Rosalie there is no hope for anyone else. Mkay glances around at everyone staring at her, she looks away and down, Emmett glares at everyone, who then look away, he wraps his arm around his sister and leads her away. Once out of sight, it's like a group cloud's been lifted, and everyone's attention is gone from the Cullen girl.

…...............

Mkay hates people, she hates being around them, but given her families love of acting human, here she is, yet again, high school, her big brother at her side, his massive hand cradling her tiny one. It's hilarious the height difference sometimes, she's 5 ft 3 and him, Emmett is over 6ft, and massive, broad and muscular, Mkay is tiny, slim, she's pretty sure, no, she knows, Emmett can wrap his entire hand around her throat, all his fingers touching, that had started off as a bet, Jasper, one of their other brothers, had said it was impossible, that Mkay's throat wasn't that small, Emmett had easily proven him wrong. Alice bounces up to Mkay and loops her arm with her younger sister, Jasper on her other side.

“Why are you so happy?” Mkay asks. “It's calculus...” Alice shrugs and smiles at her sister who rolls her eyes.

“You used to like maths” Jasper points out, Mkay looks to him.

“Not for the gazzilionth time” she corrects. “There's never anything new in maths” she looks forward again, noting the eyes on her, she looks down, Emmett squeezes her hand. People staring. That's what Mkay hates the most. When she was human people used to stare at her too, she was beautiful, like old movie beautiful, all the boys wanted to be with her and all the girls were jealous of her, and then she'd 'died' and all of that was exaggerated, she lets off an air, an aura, that makes people want her, that makes them want to please her, to protect her. And it's boring and annoying. Mostly because Mkay hates people, hates men the most, but men had killed her so that was to be expected, that last minute fear, that purely heart stopping fear had been heightened when she'd been turned, she can barely manage sitting in a room with a male member of her family, let alone a stranger, because even though she is a vampire, a badass vampire, men still terrify her. Even the one that saved her life, Carlisle, she loves him, he's her father, her creator, but she can't sit beside him, she can't touch him. Emmett switches his hold on his little sister and wraps his arm around her shoulder instead, she looks to him, he gives her a small smile and kisses her forehead. Emmett. She thinks. The one man that would never harm her. And she knows that. Him she can be herself with. Him she can relax around. Him she is not afraid of. She leans her head against his shoulder as they head to their calculus class.

…...............

Mkay taps her pen against her calculus book, bored, she is so friggin' bored, she rolls her eyes and leans back in her seat, tapping her pen faster, till it snaps, she sighs and lets it crumble out of her hand. Then glances behind her as someone taps her shoulder, not many people dare approach her let alone touch her, though that surprise turns to fear instantly and her chest aches, Paul Lahote sits behind her, she's surprised she didn't smell him when she sat down, all the Quillettes have a smell about them, pre and post wolf, Sam Uley, recent graduate smelt like wet dog and the forest, Jared Cameron and Jacob Black smell like the forest, wet, after a thunderstorm, and there is wet dog there too but it's less prominent. Paul holds a pen towards Mkay and smiles, she reaches out and takes it from him.

“Thank you” she tells him, he smiles at her, looking her right in the eyes, most people don't, they get freaked out by the colour of their irises, the bright burning gold.

“You're welcome” he tells her, she turns back to her work and frowns looking at the pen.


	3. Chapter Two

Mkay listens to Rosalie complain, again, about the human girl Edward's showed an interest, Edward is another brother, a vampire brother as Emmett calls him, one of two, hm and Jasper, and the two vampire sisters, Rosalie and Alice. Their vampire mother, Esme and their vampire father Carlisle make up their little vampire family. Mkay jerks as someone touches her shoulder and she snaps her head around to find Jasper holding up his hands in surrender.

“Sorry” he whispers, they all know she's iffy with men touching her, even her family. “We called your name like four times...are you okay?” she runs her hands over her jeans and nods.

“You've been quiet on this” Carlisle states from where he stands with Esme.

“I don't really have an opinion, I haven't thought about it” Mkay corrects. “I guess....whatever makes Edward happy” she shrugs. “We'll deal with everything else when it happens....as a family” Edward smiles at her.

“Thank you, Mkay” Edward tells her softly, she nods, uncomfortable with the attention. Rosalie scoffs, Mkay turns to her and Emmett who looks to Mkay softly and shrugs.

“May I please leave? I am feeling very uncomfortable” Mkay asks looking down, Carlisle nods and she stands and leaves the room, Carlisle sighs sadly. Emmett looks to him.

“She's trying”

“I know” Carlisle reassures him. “Just still after all this time....her own family makes her that uncomfortable”

“It's the attention” Edward corrects. “That's what makes her uncomfortable, she doesn't like being the centre of attention”

“Given her gift that makes her life very difficult” Esme states. “She's so sad all the time” Carlisle wraps an arm around her and kisses her head.

“She knows we love her” Carlisle tells her. “That's all that matters for now”

…................

Mkay sits on the balcony on the roof of the Cullen house, it's her safe place, it's not really that safe, but everyone knows she likes to sit up here alone. The little balcony leads out from the attic, which she claimed as her own space when they'd moved in, far away from everyone else. She curls her hand around the railing and and leans against it. Headphones over her ears playing soft classical music, she closes her eyes and lets the peace she finds in this music wash over her, calms her down. She takes a deep breath of the forest air and opens her eyes to look out over the trees.

…..................

Paul looks across at Mkay sat with her family in the cafeteria, she always looks so uncomfortable, so sad, so lost. She looks up and across the cafeteria and right at him, he smirks at her, she turns away again, she's an odd one, but there is no mistaking her beauty, maybe if she smiled more, lifted that miserable look off her face. Paul looks down at his fries and shrugs.

…...................

Mkay sighs, she sits in the hospital with Emmett who has his arms folded over his chest. They're both quiet as Rosalie, Edward and Carlisle argue about the human, Edward had risked them to save her, to stop an accident that would have killed her. Either way they would have been exposed. If the girl had been hit, she would have bleed and more than one of them would likely have vampired out, but Edward using their super speed to save the girl still has them exposed. Emmett wraps an arm around Mkay and kisses her head. Rosalie, Carlisle and Edward suddenly stop talking, Mkay and Emmett look up and find the reason, the human girl stood down the hall looking at them. Carlisle places his hand on Rosalie's arm and leads her away towards where Emmett and Mkay are sat, Rosalie holds out her hand and Mkay takes it, the two girls walking away together.

.........................

Paul sighs looking around the library, there's only one space left and that is at the table that is empty save for the Cullen girl sat alone at it, that always happens around them, they prefer to keep to one another and seem to give out a bubble of antisocial that keeps people away from them, it's all rather lonely, Paul thinks. That the only friends they have are each other and well...the Swan girl, she's been spending a lot of time with Edward Cullen. Not that the others of the family seem that happy about it. Paul looks to his work file, he needs to get it done and yes, that really is the only free space. He heads towards her table and she stiffens the closer he gets before looking up at him, those gold eyes striking, yet again, he smiles at her.

“Hey” She nods and looks to her work. “You mind if I sit?” he asks, she jerks her head up and looks around, checking the other table. “It's the only free space” he offers, she nods sharply and moves to one end of the table, Paul sighs and takes the other end, she clearly wants to be on her own, so he'll give her her space, he sets his books down and sits shrugging out his jacket and sets it over the back of the seat before looking for his pen. He lifts up his books and searches his pockets before groaning, he must have left it in his locker. He looks to Mkay. “Cullen” he calls and she looks to him. “Do you have a spare pen?” he asks, she sighs and reaches into her jacket behind her and pulls out a pen holds it out to him, he smiles taking it. “Thanks” he looks to the pen and smiles wider, the same pen he'd let her borrow weeks ago, he looks to her and she shrugs going back to her work. He looks over her face as she reads, the lines of her face, pale, smooth, flawless, everyone always says that Rosalie is the most beautiful of the three girls, but Paul's always thought it was Mkay, if only she'd smile more. She reaches up and tucks her hair behind her ear and he smiles watching her fingers, long, graceful, delicate and slender. She looks across at him and catches him staring at her, he looks away and to his books with a smirk.


	4. Chapter Three

Edward's invited the human around to meet his family, all of them, Mkay grumbles to herself sat on the edge of her bed, she doesn't sleep but prefers all the comforts of a real bedroom, she glares at Emmett, he's trying to talk her into meeting the human with the rest of them, even Rosalie has agreed, for now, but non of them feel the same way about being around people, strangers, even her own family as she does and she doesn't want to. Can already feel herself becoming uncomfortable.

“No” She tells him again, Emmett sighs and crouches in front of her and takes her hands in his.

“Mary Kate” he starts. “This is for Edward”

“I can't” she whispers. “You know how I feel about company” he nods and kisses her cheek.

“Just try” he whispers back. “For me” she looks to him, tries to force her fear away from herself, she stares at him before hanging her head.

“Okay” she agrees, he strokes her hair back and kisses her head.

“Good girl” he stands. “We'll go hunt some bears later, 'kay?” she nods and he squeezes her hand before leaving, Mkay sighs and stands herself moving to climb out onto the roof to be alone in peace. She sighs and leans on the railing to look over the forest beyond.

…................

Mkay stands in the kitchen looking out the window at the forest beyond, Esme, Emmett and Carlisle are cooking behind them for the human, whilst Rosalie stands glaring at a salad bowl, at least she seems as annoyed about this as Mkay feels, her hands curling and uncurling into fists at her sides. She's already uncomfortable, there's already too many people in the room and there's only about to be more. She can smell the human as she walks towards the kitchen, up the stairs with Edward, Mkay's entire body just stiffens, her spine so straight it could snap. Emmett looks to her sadly and hangs his head, Carlisle looks to him and places a hand on his arm, they both know she really is trying her best, that this is all just so far out of her comfort zone. Edward and Bella enter the room, and they talk with them, Edward introduces each of them, the parents first, and then the siblings, Rosalie's hostility rolling off of her, they don't need Jasper's empath power to know that. And then Edward is looking at Mkay, she can feel his eyes on her, she looks to him.

“And that's Mary Kate” Edward points to the girl, Bella waves at Mkay who glances to her.

“Hello” she greets and then looks back to Edward. “Can I go?” she asks him. “Please” he nods and she turns and leaves, jumping over the balcony to the forest below. Carlisle looks to Bella.

“Mkay's uncomfortable around people.....all people” Carlisle explains.

“Including us” Emmett adds. “It's just...who she is”

…..................

Mkay walks through the forest, she'd abandoned her shoes back at the tree line, there is just something about the feel of the forest floor on her feet, she closes her eyes and touches her neck, letting the sun touch her skin, lucky that this far out no one can see her sparkle. That's something that she's always found ridiculous, sparkling, really? Of all the myths and legends, that's what they get given. She sighs and jumps up onto a fallen tree and balances perfectly along it.

….......................

Paul stumbles, drunk, through the woods, his girlfriend is pulling him along, drunk herself, this is what they do, they go into the woods and they....well they have sex. He laughs pulling her closer before pausing and looking ahead of him. Mkay is walking past them, Paul's eyes instantly on her, his girlfriend forgotten, Mkay looks so sad and all he wants to do is cheer her up. He starts to follow her.

“Paul” his girlfriend shouts, but at this moment, he couldn't even tell himself her name. She throws her hands up and walks away, she's getting pretty sick of this. Paul turns around a tree and Mkay looks back at him, her eyes on him, bright gold, he steps closer.

“You okay, Cullen?” he asks, she shrugs.

“Why wouldn't I be?” she asks back her fingers tracing over the tree bark at her side.

“You just....what are you doing out here?” he asks her. “Alone?”

“I had to get out of the house” she answers looking away. “I was uncomfortable, like I am now” she admits starting to walk away. Paul follows her.

“Are you always uncomfortable?” he asks a little amused catching up with her.

“Pretty much” she answers looking over her shoulder at him, he moves closer to her, she steps away, backing away from him.

“Why do you do that?” he asks her. “Why do you always put as much distance between yourself and who you are talking to?”

“Because people make me uncomfortable” she answers taking another step back as he takes one closer to her, she looks up through her hair at him. He smiles at her. She looks away. “I have to go” she whispers and then walks away. Paul watches her go with a sigh.


	5. Chapter Four

Mkay stands in front of her open locker swapping her books over. Paul is suddenly leaning next to her locker and smirking at her, she sighs and looks to him.

“What do you want?” she asks grabbing her calculus book.

“Just checking in” he offers, she purses her lips and slams her locker door. “After...”

“Look...I don't know what you are after, but believe me, you're not going to get it” she tells him. “I have no interest in...” she waves her hand over him. “This. Go away” she tells him, Paul leans up.

“What have I done...” he stops as Emmett appears behind his sister.

“She told you to go away” Emmett tells Paul who clenches his jaw and looks to Mkay, she looks down and thumbs at her book.

“Fine” Paul states and then walks away, Emmett looks down to Mkay.

“What was that about?” he asks, she shrugs.

“I don't know” she answers and starts to walk away, Emmett follows her.

“You know I don't believe you” he tells her, she looks to him.

“I have no idea why he talked to me” she admits. “He just appeared....can we go to class?” he nods and takes her hand. Paul watches them walk away. Mkay glances back at him, Paul raises an eyebrow at her, she rolls her eyes, he smirks as she looks away.

….........

Mkay sits tapping her heel against the leg of her chair in calculus, Paul's just like all the rest, because of her 'gift' they're attracted to her, want to be close to her, want to please her, it's not real what they feel for her, and once she leaves their presence, they go back to however they were before she was there. It's not real. So she has to ignore everything, any affection shown, any men who look her way, it makes it impossible for her to have a relationship, even if she was comfortable around men, which she isn't, how can she tell if the feelings are real? If they're not being influenced by her curse. She glances towards the back of the class where Paul sits, he smiles at her, she glares and turns away back to her work.

…..............

Paul pushes his way through the rest of the class to reach Mkay before she leaves.

“Hi” he greets, she looks to him as she picks up her books from the desk before walking away, Paul follows. “Not talking to me at all now?” he asks her walking at her side. She sighs and turns to him.

“What is it that you want from me?” Mkay asks, Paul looks to her.

“Is it so hard to believe I would like to be your friend?” Paul asks her, she shoots him a look.

“Yes” she answers. “It is” she moves to her locker, he follows.

“Why?” he asks leaning against the locker at the side of hers, she bites her lip and turns to him.

“You've not noticed that my family is a little odd?” she asks him. He shrugs.

“Everyone thinks their family is odd” he answers, Mkay turns back to her locker and sets her books in before she slams her locker, it rattles and groans, she looks to it worried a moment before it settles.

“My family is very private, it's best if you stay away from me” she tells him before turning to walk away, Paul grabs her wrist.

“What if I don't care?” he asks, she pulls her hand away and walks away, to Emmett who is glaring at Paul. Mkay shoves her brother and they walk away together. Paul sighs.

…..............

Mkay fiddles with the baseball cap in her hand, Emmett leans in the doorway behind her watching her with a frown. Something is going on inside that head of hers, something that's distracting her, something that she's not telling him, and they tell each other everything.

“Mkay?” He asks, she looks to him and then pulls on the cap. “Talk to me” she looks down again and looks away.

“Do you know what it's like” she starts. “Hating it when people smile at you? Or want to be your friend? or....flirts with you?”

“Mkay” Emmett whispers sadly.

“When someone wants to be my friend, I know it's a lie” she looks to him. “I don't know what's real.......I spend all day every day questioning peoples intentions, questioning whether a smile is real.....”

“Right, so this is about Paul” Emmett states. She moves to look out the window. “You're not...attached to him, are you?” he asks.

“No of course not, I know better, what ever it is he thinks he is feeling, it's a lie” she growls and walks towards her brother, she stops at his side. “Why did you save me?” she asks. “Why did you do this to me?”

“Because you are my sister, I love you, I wanted you to live....”

“This is not living” she whispers sadly and looks up at him and then down before walking away.

…...........

Mkay climbs into Emmett's jeep and sits next to Rosalie who looks to her sadly, Mkay adjusts her cap and pulls on a pair of sunglasses. She's not sure how much longer she can live like this.


	6. Chapter Five

Edward leans in the doorway to Mkay's bedroom, she sits watching tv on her small couch, her head resting on her arms on the back of it.

“Thank you” he tells her.

“Hmmm okay” she answers.

“I mean it, Mary Kate”

“I hope she's worth it” she states. “Putting your family at risk for some human” Edward looks down and nods.

“I think she is....” Mkay scoffs.

“Yeah, okay” she tells him disbelieving as she stands. “She's so worth it, you'd risk the rest of us for her”

“Mkay” he warns.

“Men are only ever after one thing” Mkay tells him. “And they disguise it as love” Edward looks down at her sadly.

“Mary Kate, one day you will meet a man that makes you change your mind” he tells her, she looks up at him.

“I hope not” she responds and then moves back to her couch. “No man makes me do anything” she tells him over her shoulder.

“You know what I meant” he corrects. “I meant....you'll fall in love and you'll change your own mind”

“I was in love once” she reminds him. “And he...” she looks away. “Look what happened”

“That was not love, Mkay” he tells her sadly.

“But I thought it was” she shrugs. “Even if I did” she looks up at him. “How can I ever tell if it's real? Because of this....gift” she spits. “I will never be able to tell what's real” she shakes her head and moves back to the couch.

“I can tell” Edward tells her. “When someone is under your.....spell” she shoots him a look, he knows she hates that phrase. “Their thoughts are all cloudy, and when you leave they don't think twice, but there are a few that think of you after, it means that even without your gift, they want to be around you”

“Like who?” she asks.

“All of us” Edward answers. “Your family” She sits down.

“You don't count” she points out. “And it's not like it matters, I can't...be in the same room as a man, you're stood outside the threshold” she points out motioning to the door frame. “How can...”

“The right person will fix that” Edward tells her. “It's going to be okay” she shakes her head and looks away. Edward watches her a moment before leaving, Mkay pulls her legs up under herself.

…................

Mkay jumps up onto a fallen tree and balances her way across it easily. A twig snaps behind her and she rolls her eyes. She just wants to be left alone and she even get five minutes in the peace of the forest.

“What do you want, Paul?” she asks without looking up.

“I was running, saw you...thought I'd say hello” he answers, she jumps down from the tree.

“Goodbye, Paul” she tells him walking away.

“Why do you do that?” he asks. “Do you just...hate people?” he asks cocking his head.

“Yes” she answers.

“What happened?” he asks sadly, she turns and frowns at him. “To make you so...this” Paul waves over her. “Something must have seriously messed with you”

“You have no idea” she answers before leaving, Paul sighs and holds out his hands.

“Just give me something” he begs to empty space. Mkay leans against a tree and closes her eyes.

….................

Mkay runs her hand over her dress and then crosses her arms over her chest, she doesn't want to be there, she didn't want to come, she has no idea why they thought this would be good for her. Prom. Seriously, how is this a good idea? Especially considering she has no date, how she is now the only one wihtout a mate. She is completely and utterly alone. Paul clears his throat, Mkay looks to him, his hand held out towards her, she looks to it and then to him.

“Dance with me” he asks, Mkay shakes her head.

“No” she tells him and looks away.

“Come on” Paul begs. “You look miserable stood here alone”

“I'm fine” she argues.

“Oh come on” Paul grabs Mkay's wrist.

“Don't touch me” Mkay hisses and snatches her hand back and looks to him terrified, Paul stares at her, sees it now, someone has hurt her in the past, and that's why she doesn't like being around other people, doesn't like people touching her, why it's men she has an issue with. She backs away.

“Mkay” he whispers, she shakes her head, Emmett appears at her back, she hangs her head, Emmett glares at Paul

“Leave now” Emmet growls wrapping an arm protectively around his little sister.

“Mkay” Paul states. “I didn't...” he looks to her sadly. “I'm sorry” he offers and then walks away.

…..............

Paul watches Mkay as she leaves the hall, alone, before he follows her, okay, he's being boarderline stalker but he just...he wants to apologise.

“Mkay” Paul states behind her. She glances over her shoulder at him. “I am really sorry” he offers. “About before....”

“Don't worry about it” she tells him turning forward again, wrapping her arms around herself.

“What happened?” he asks quietly.

“None of your business” she hisses and turns to him. “Why the interest?” she asks. “In case you haven't noticed people don't approach my family. So what is it that you want?”

“Is it so hard to believe that I like you?” he asks stepping towards her, she steps back from him. “That I find you interesting, and smart, and beautiful” she looks away from him.

“Everyone thinks that” she states.

“I know there is something about you” Paul points out. “I don't know what it is, but the way people look at you.....but I'm the only one that seeks you out” he smirks. “And I know you find that intriguing” he teases.

“I don't” she argues.

“Little bit” he teases holding up his fingers, she rolls her eyes, he motions with his fingers and pouts at her. She smiles. “Wow” he breathes. She looks to him.

“What?”

“Your smile” he tells her, she looks away and she knows if she could, she would be blushing. Paul moves closer. “Look, I don't know what it is” she looks to him. “Why I want to be around you, Mkay” he holds out his hand towards her. “But it has to work both ways....I'm not going to hurt you. Take my hand” she looks to him and then to his hand, her fingers flexing against her stomach. “Try something new” he whispers. “Trust me” he wiggles his finger.

“I can't” she tells him backing away. “I can't” she looks to him sadly before walking away, Paul lowers his arm and watches her go.


	7. Chapter Six

Paul walks through the woods, honestly he's looking for Mkay, has been since prom. He was so close to getting her to trust him, he even got her to smile. He's counting that as a win. He catches sight of her ahead and picks up his pace.

“I thought I'd find you out here” Paul teases moving towards Mkay who sits with her feet in the lake, she looks back at him, eyes wide, ready to bolt. “It's okay, I'm not going to make you touch me” he assures her.

“Why do you keep appearing?” she growls at him.

“I was actually actively looking for you” he answers. “I wanted to say sorry” he offers. “For what happened? If I pushed you too far” she stands and turns to him.

“In case you haven't noticed, I don't like being around people” she tells him. “And yet you still, for some reason, like to be around me.....you make me unbearably uncomfortable, you like for me to push beyond my comfort zones, you keep trying touch me, you are infuriatingly persistent” Paul smirks a little. “What do you want from me?” she asks him.

“A friend” he answers.

“Men always want something” she points out. “It's just what they do”

“So it's just men you have issues with?” Paul asks. “And if I was a woman, this wouldn't be an issue”

“But you're not a woman, are you?” she argues. “So yes, we have an issue” she turns from him.

“I'm sorry” he tells her as she walks away. “I'm sorry on behalf of all men” she stops and looks to him. “For whatever we've done to you in the past. But I'm not them” he points out. “And if you just give me a chance to prove that to you, that we can be good guys, that we're not all out to hurt you”

“You don't understand” she tells him. “It's not that simple” she shakes her head and keeps walking. Paul groans and throws his head back.  
“Women” he complains. “Why is it always the hot ones that are crazy?”

….........

Despite her insistence that she didn't want him around, Mkay would spend time with Paul in the woods all throughout the Summer break. They'd talk. Or they'd sit in silence and watch the sun set. He's been slowly getting closer to her, sitting closer to her, walking closer to her, and she's been letting it happen. But now the holidays are over and it's back to school. Which sucks for Paul cause he can't sneak away to see Mkay, he just has to stare at her from across the classroom like the others. Paul leans against a locker and looks up at the figure at his side.

“Hey” Paul greets, Emmett looks to him and raises an eyebrow.

“Why are talking to me?” Emmett asks.

“Can I ask about Mkay?”

“No” Emmett answers. “You can't” Emmett shuts his locker.

“I was just curious as to why she's.....”

“It's none of your business” Emmett reminds him. “People don't want to be around her” he points out.

“Well I do” Paul argues. “I happen to enjoy being around your sister, she's smart and yeah, a little grumpy, but it's endearing, like a little angry chipmunk”

“My sister is a chipmunk?” Emmett asks crossing his arms over his chest.

“An angry chipmunk” Paul corrects but notes Emmett's expression. “Never mind” Paul grumbles.

“Mkay doesn't like men” Emmett tells her. “She doesn't let them get close to her. But you know what” Emmett steps closer to Paul. “Why don't you try” Emmett smirks. “Try” he repeats and walks away chuckling. Believing that it's never going to happen. And that Mkay may actually eat him.

…............

Paul drops into the empty seat next to Mkay as she works in the library.

“Sooo wanna hang out?” Paul asks Mkay who lifts her eyes from her sketchbook to him.

“What?” she asks.

“Me and you, movie? Dinner?” she laughs and shakes her head. “Why are you laughing?” he asks.

“You made a joke” she answers. He shoots her a look. “It wasn't a joke?” she asks, he shakes his head. “Oh...then no” she tells him and looks down at her work.

“That's it? No?” he asks. “Why not?” she looks back to him.

“Because I don't want to” she answers. “I have work to do, can you go away?” Paul sighs.

“You know, one day, I'm gonna stop trying” he tells her standing.

“Good, make it sooner then later” she tells him. He scoffs and watches her before he decides.

“Mkay” he states, she looks up at him and he kisses her, his hands clasping her face, she takes a few seconds before she actually responds, her lips moving against his. Before she realises and pushes him away. He smirks and then walks away. Mkay reaches up and touches her lips, her eyes wide.


	8. Chapter Seven

Paul leans against his car and watches as Mkay climbs out of her car, her brother and sister at her joining her, Mkay looks across at Paul who raises a hand and waves, she stares at him before looking away, Paul lowers his hand and sighs. He should have known that she'd take that kiss badly, he knew the second he did it that he'd pushed her too far but he had to try, go big or go home and all that, only he may have gone too big, he should have started with holding her hand, or touching her arm, but kissing her, what the hell was he thinking? He was getting somewhere with her, she was willing to talk to him, she smiled, and he's probably destroyed all of that with a kiss. Emmett wraps an arm around Mkay and walks away with her as Rosalie glares at Paul who looks away, okay, the blonde is terrifying.

…...............

Mkay sets a book into her locker and then looks to Emmett.

“And why do I have to be there?” Mkay asks. “I don't hate Bella but I don't particularly like her either”

“Because she is Edward's girlfriend” Emmett argues. She looks to him.

“No” she tells him. “I have done many things for this family that make me uncomfortable, but a party? For someone I feel nothing for. No”

“Mary Kate” Emmett warns. “We're family, we suck it up for family, just...be there for the beginning, for the gifts and then you can go into the woods and do whatever you do out there” he offers and then raises an eyebrow at her, she looks away clenching her jaw.

“Fine” she growls and then shuts her locker. “Fine” she repeats. “But no more...this is it, I can't....I don't want to do this any more” Emmett looks to her sadly before nodding a little. She looks to him and then walks away, Emmett glances to Paul who looks away. Emmett then looks to where his sister disappeared before walking towards Paul.

“I don't know what you did” Emmett starts. “But I know you did something to her....” Paul rubs the back of his neck and shrugs. “What did you do?” Emmett asks.

“I kissed her” Paul answers, Emmett raises an eyebrow.

“I was joking when I told you to try” Emmett warns.

“Look I was getting somewhere” Paul tells him. “I made her smile...” Emmett raises an eyebrow.

“You made her smile?” Emmett asks. “When?”

“At prom” Paul answers. “She smiled....so over the summer....I....worked on it” Emmett snorts not believing him.

“I love my sister” Emmett tells him. “But she will never be comfortable around men, it's.....part of who she is, stop trying, both of you will only get hurt in the end” Emmett turns and starts to walk away.

“What happened?” Paul asks. “To make her so....like that” Emmett glances to him.

“The worst” He answers and then walks away. Paul sighs a little and looks down the corridor.

…..............

Mkay sits on a fallen tree wedged between two other creating a sort of bench, she swings her legs and looks up at the sky at the stars above her. The birthday party had gone just as she thought it would, terribly, everything that could go wrong, did and now they are leaving because of of the human, an accident that could have been oh so much worse. Mkay is now being forced to leave. Again. She knew this human would be trouble, no one willingly or knowingly gets involved with vampires, not unless there is something wrong with her.

“We're leaving” she states knowing that Paul is stood behind her. “Moving...” she looks over her shoulder at him. “Carlisle has a great job opportunity and he's taking it” she lies to him, and honestly, it hurts her a little to lie to him. Why does Edward get his human? Mkay blinks a little. Her human. She just thought of Paul as her human.

“So you're all just going to move too?” he asks stepping closer. “But...it's senior year” he points out. “You'll....”

“Be the outsiders?” she asks. “We already are” she reminds him.

“But....” he looks to her sadly. “I...don't want you to go” he admits. She smiles a little and climbs down from the tree and moves to stand toe to toe with him, she lifts her eyes to his.

“I don't want to go either” she admits to him. “And it's ridiculous, no one infuriates me more, no one annoys me more, no one.....pushes my limits more. No one else....makes me smile” she lifts her eyes to his. “I don't want to go...because I think I will actually miss you” she admits.

“Mkay” he whispers.

“I want....” she looks down and nods before looking back up. “I want to do something....” he nods. “Stay still, don't make any sudden movements” she tells him, he nods a little. Mkay raises her hands to his neck and leans closer, she kisses him, Paul's lips move back against her, and he lifts his hands slowly lifting to her waist. It's the best kiss he has ever had, and it;s from someone that hates touching people. And he knows how much this means, how hard this was for her, how big a step this is for her. She pulls back and stares at him, he looks to her sadly.

“Mary Kate” he states, she looks down.

“Thank you” she whispers to him and then steps back before walking away, Paul looks down and wipes his hand over his face before turning and walking the other way, he's not going to lie, he is going to miss her.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally two separate chapters but thanks to Wattpad I lost most of the first half so now it's only one chapter.

Emmett paces in front of Carlisle who watches him, listening to him rant. Mkay's pretty much been a recluse and shut in since they left Forks months ago.

“She hasn't said anything in two months” Emmett tells Carlisle who looks to him. “Nothing at all, barely acknowledges anyone......she hates people and yet for some reason she's.....annoyed that we've moved to the middle of nowhere, no people for miles, I don't....understand what is going on with her any more”

“Mary Kate is a very complicated woman” Carlisle offers. “We know this”

“But this is different” Emmett argues.

“Before we left....she was changing” Rosalie points out, Emmett looks to her. “She wasn't as.....” Rosalie cocks her head, thinking of the right word. “Tense” Rosalie stands. “I don't know why...but maybe we should be asking why she couldn't talk to us about it. We're her family and she couldn't, for some reason, talk to us....about why, for the first time in decades, that she was comfortable around a man” Emmett and Carlisle share a look. “Please” Rosalie scoffs. “Paul Lahote....I saw them in the library, talking and sitting together, side by side. When has Mkay ever sat next to a man?” she raises an eyebrow at them. “When has she ever talked to one outside of this family and teachers? She loves us” Rosalie tells them. “None of us doubt that, but this....boy, made her smile. And HIS human....ruined her chance at something, her chance at being better, at her finally getting over her issues”

…...................

Mkay sits alone in the library, it feels weird coming back after being gone for 5 months, she rests her chin on her knee and stares at her book open on the table, she touches the page and closes her eyes as she feels Paul behind her, he's different, she knows that, she can smell it, can feel it. Which means he knows what she is now.

“If you've come to remind me of the treaty” she starts sadly. “Then you don't have to, we received that message, loud and clear” she closes the book and then stands.

“Mkay” Paul states, tightly, as she walks away. She stops and dips her head turning it to the side. “I...I urm...”

“Goodbye, Paul” she tells him before she walks away clutching to her books.

….............

Mkay opens her locker and sets her books into it just before it is slammed shut, she pulls her fingers back, Paul stands at her side.

“I wanted to say that I know I should....but I don't hate you” he tells her, she touches the grooves on her locker. “Mkay....there's just something about you....” he sighs. “I've missed you” he tells her. “It's ridiculous I know, given what you are...”

“What I am?” she asks cocking her head, before looking to him. He blinks a little staring into her eyes. Heat floods through his body, stronger than anything before, but it is a new kind of heat - not a burning. It is a glowing. Everything inside of him comes undone as he stares at the woman stood in front of him. All the lines that hold him to his life are sliced apart in swift cuts, like clipping the strings to a bunch of balloons. Everything that made him who he was - his loyalty to his new pack, the love for his other brothers, his hatred for his enemies, his home, his name, his self—disconnected from him in that second—snip, snip, snip—and floats up into space. He is not left drifting though, a new string holds him where he is. Not one string, but a million. Not strings, but steel cables. A million steel cables all tying him to one thing - to the very center of the universe, to his universe. The gravity of the earth no longer tied him to the place where he stands. It is the vampire stood across from him. Mary Kate. He then realises she's rambling at him and glaring at him. Before she is walking away from him. Paul blinks rapidly and stares after her. His imprint. A vampire.

…............

Paul watches Mkay as she walks to her car, no Emmett and Rosalie this time around to keep an eye on her. She pulls he bag off of her shoulder and opens the trunk of the car before setting it in, closing it and then looking across at Paul, he stares back at her as she does him, there is more sadness behind her eyes now, a deep hurt that just...aches. She looks away first and climbs into her car before pulling away.

“What's wrong?” Embry asks approaching him, Paul looks to him.

“I imprinted” Paul admits, Embry then smiles before it drops.

“Why aren't you happy about this?” Paul shrugs.

“I....I know I should be but....it's Mkay” he admits, Embry frowns.

“The vampire?” he asks. Paul nods.

“Yeah” Paul answers.

“Wow” Embry whispers.


	10. Chapter Nine

Sam sits staring at Paul, confusion, worry, and...something else flickering across his features, honestly Sam has no idea how to feel about this, to his knowledge this has never happened before, what's he supposed to say, he's happy for Paul, he can't see her, Sam knows how hard it is to stay away from an imprint, and Paul is already fidgety, that need to be around his imprint creeping up on him. Sam leans onto his knees and nods a little. He can figure this out, and even if he can't, the elders might.

“I'll talk to the elders” Sam tells Paul who nods a little. “Just....keep calm, we'll figure this out” Sam promises, Paul stands and starts to pace.

“But...” he stops and looks to Sam. “What do I tell her? Do I tell her? Am I allowed to see her?”

“We can't stop you” Sam answers. “She's your imprint....just stick to normal until I talk to the others” Paul nods and then leaves, Sam sighs and stands himself.

….............

Sam sits across from Billy and Old Quil, talking about the implications of a vampire imprint.

“Has it ever happened before?” Sam asks Billy and Old Quil who share a look.

“There are stories of it happening” Billy answers looking back to Sam. “Rumours. But nothing solid, nothing written, just....hearsay”

“Well...is it allowed?” Sam asks leaning back in his seat. “I don't know what to do here” he admits. “I know what it's like to be kept from my imprint, and despite Paul's issues he is part of this pack and my brother.....to cause that sort of pain”

“It is a unique situation” Old Quil points out. “Which we should take time to....review and discuss” Billy and Old Quil share a look. “It's obvious things need to be adjusted for this....Cullen girl, for now Paul is just going to have to make do with what he has until something can be arranged” Sam nods and stands.

“He's not gonna be happy about it” Sam points out

“You're not wrong” Billy agrees looking to Old Quil. “Paul has a temper on him....to keep him from his imprint...”

“Until we decide what is best, it's what has to be” Old Quil states. “He has to make do with what he has.....”

“Can he tell her?” Sam asks. “Or...is he to keep it a secret until everything's been decided?”

“I don't approve of imprints being kept from their wolf, but this situation is....rare” Old Quil sighs and nods. “He can tell her, but he must explain everything to her, she needs to understand that, at the moment, this does not change anything with the treaty. She cannot cross into the reservation. She cannot hurt a human. The rules still apply to her” Sam nods and then leaves. Old Quil sighs. “This....is going to complicate things”

................

Mkay climbs out of her car and pulls her bag over her shoulder. Turning around she finds Paul stood behind her.

“Come to spew more at me?” she asks. “Still got some fur on your chest?”

“You're feisty this morning” he points out, she shoots him a look. “Is it cause I'm a wolf now?” he asks her, she shakes her head.

“No, I knew before....” she admits pulling her bag strap up her shoulder. “Paul, whatever we were before....” she whispers and shakes her head. “We can't be now....It's just best if we stay away from each other....” she starts to walk away.

“I can't” he admits, she stops and looks to him, he sighs and looks around, notes the little pixie vampire and her partner watching them, he looks back to Mkay. “Can we talk? After school?” he asks. “Our spot?” she nods a little, he nods and then walks away, Mkay watches him go sadly.

“Mkay” Alice whispers behind her, Mkay looks away from Paul and to Alice who gives her a small smile, Mkay nods and walks with her sister into the school. “Are you okay?” Alice asks her.

“I don't know any more” Mkay admits looking to Alice. “I just....I'm tired” Alice nods a little. “I know I shouldn't be, I can't be....but I am just tired of everything, of this life, of...what I am, I don't want to do this any more” Alice touches her arm and Mkay looks to it before walking away, Alice looks to Jasper who moves to her side.

“We have to help her” Alice whispers.

“How?” Jasper asks. “This is who she is, this is what she wants.....Alice, there's nothing we can do” Jasper touches her hand. “We all know she's been struggling the last few years, everything just....building” Jasper then cocks his head. “You really want to do something?” Alice nods. “Paul” Jasper answers looking to Alice. “He helps...” he kisses her head. “She feels different around him” Alice and Jasper share a look. “Settled” Jasper strokes her arm. “And just then....when he was talking to her...” Alice raises an eyebrow. “He wasn't affected by her”

“What?” Alice asks.

“You know how Emmett is immune to her gift?” Alice nods. “Instead he feels this....peace, this....contentedness around her?”

“Yes” Alice answers.

“Well Paul feels those things too, and affection, and....adoration, it's....different for him....his emotions don't go....haywire around her like everyone else”

“Why didn't you say anything?” Alice complains and then walks away, Jasper frowns.

“Wait. Am I in trouble?” he asks following her, a smirk on his lips, Alice looks to him and gives him a playful glare.


	11. Chapter Ten

Mkay sits at the lake with her knees pulled up her chest as she waits for Paul. She doesn't even know why she came, she shouldn't be any where near him. This could even be a trap. She looks around alarmed now, she's one her own, an easy target.

“Hey” Paul greets walking towards her, she snaps her head to him, he notes her eyes. “What's wrong?” he asks.

“Is this a trap?” she asks him, he shakes his head.

“No, of course not” he answers moving closer to her. “Why would you think that?” he asks her, she shrugs and turns away. He looks to her sadly. “You really thought that” he whispers. “I would never” he assures her, she rests her head on her knees. “Mkay” he tries for her attention, she looks to him. “I....Imprinted on you” he admits. She stares at him.

“What is that?” she asks. “Some wolf thing?” he nods.

“Pretty much” he answers softly. “It's...” he sighs and rubs the back of his neck. “I...I've never had to explain this so...I just” Mkay watches him, he looks to her. “The doc and the misses, what would call them?” he asks.

“Carlisle and Esme?” she asks, he nods. “Married” she offers, he shakes his head.

“No, more....when a lee....vampire finds someone that they....like...soul stuff” he tries. “I'm really not very good at this” he grumbles.

“You mean mates?” she asks him. “True love? Real love? Soul mates?” he nods a little.

“Yes” he answers, relaxing slightly. “Well....we have something like that we call it imprinting, when we become a wolf, when we make eye contact with our....imprint, it's crazy, this feeling” he looks to her all dopey and full of adoration. “It's everywhere and nowhere at the same time, makes you feel full and empty all at once...on fire and freezing, it's a world of contradictions.....but you know, you just know that this person, this girl in front of you, is your entire future” he offers. “That they are all that matters. That you'd do anything for them.....you'd kill and die and live for them” she watches him, actually fascinated by him, she's never seen him like this before, she drops her smile realisation hitting her.

“Me” she states, he nods. “I'm so sorry” she tells him, he looks to her confused.

“What? Why?”

“You...shouldn't be stuck with me like that” she answers sadly. “No one deserves me as a mate....or an imprint or...whatever. I'm not...someone that...” she looks away. “How can I...”

“We don't get to choose, Mkay” he tells her. “We imprint on those most suited to us” she laughs humorlessly.

“Suited to you?” she asks turning to him. “How? I'm a vampire, you're a wolf, we're natural enemies. I'm dead. You're not” he shakes his head. “I can't give you anything” she admits. “I have nothing to give you. I don't know what you see for us, we have no future. There is nothing here for you”

“I don't get to choose” he repeats. “For some reason you were chosen for me and you can push me away all you want, but I'll be damned if I am going anywhere” she stares up at him as he crouches at her side. “You're a stubborn old woman, Mary Kate, but I will get through that icy outer shell one day, and then you'll have no choice but to like me” he offers her a smile, her lip twitches slightly. “Smile” he whispers. “You know you want to” he holds up his hand so she can see it and moves it towards her face. “Smile” he repeats, pleads with her. “I know you can do it, I've seen it, and it's beautiful” her lips trembles slightly and then she smiles. “See” he whispers and touches her cheek, her faces twitches at the contact.

“What does this.....imprint thing...”

“I'm whatever you need” he assures her. “Friend, brother”

“I have brothers” she is quick to point out.

“Lover” he adds, she shoots him a look.

“How when I can't be touched?” she asks him. “This thing....”

“We'll figure it out” he states. “We'll talk through this, okay?” she nods a little. “If you're willing that is, I mean you seemed pretty insistent about us not being friends...” he teases slightly, she shoots him an annoyed look.

“I can't help it” she whispers. “It's who I am”

“I know” he agrees and sits at her side. “I like who you are” he assures her, she glances to him.

“Why?” she asks, genuinely confused as to why he keeps coming after her.

“Cause like it or not, we are stuck with one another” he answers, she smiles a little and looks away to hide it.

…...............

Alice and Jasper climb out of their car to watch as Paul drops into step beside Mkay as she walks towards the school, they share a look, his smile almost blinding. He holds out his hand towards her.

“Trust me” he whispers, she looks to his hand before she takes it. Jasper and Alice full on wide eyed star at the scene.

“Oh my God” Jasper states. “Oh my god” he repeats, Alice nods. “She's....touching him” Alice nods again. “Voluntarily” Alice nods. “We have to tell someone” he bounces on the spot. “We have to take a photo, we have to tell someone” he fumbles trying to get his phone out, and he actually drops it.

“What is happening?” Alice asks around a small laugh. Jasper manages to dial his phone and presses it to his ear as Carlisle picks up.

“Mkay just touched someone” Jasper tells him. “Alice, take a photo” he quickly tells the small vampire. “No, he gave her the choice” Jasper answers Carlisle. “And she chose to touch him” Paul looks to Mkay who rolls her eyes. He chuckles and pulls her closer.

“My brothers are no better” he assures her, she looks down and smiles. “It's like I live with animals” he teases, she looks to him and smirks at him. “Keep doing that” he tells her.

“What?” she asks.

“Smiling” he whispers as they enter the school, and instantly all eyes are on them, on her. She shrinks a little into herself. Paul doesn't, he holds his head up and gives her a reassuring smile. They walk through the halls together, hand in hand.

…...............

Paul walks Mkay to class, from class, to lunch, from lunch, and then to her car at the end of the day, he barely leaves her side, and whilst the attention makes her uncomfortable, she rather likes it. Having someone around her. She just...she's just not sure it's real. They cross the parking lot in silence, not really uncomfortable silence but a silence. She pulls her car keys from her jacket and unlocks it opening the door, turning to him to say goodbye. Paul shuts Mkay's car door before she can get in.

“Before you go” he starts. “I want you to meet my pack” Paul tells Mkay who jerks her head to him, eyes wide, alarmed.

“What?” she asks him.

“I know you heard” he points out. “They're my family.....my brothers. And you're an imprint”

“But...” she whispers.

“I believe in you” Paul tells Mkay clasping her hand in his, he raises it to his lips and smiles warmly at her. She's stiffen but she lets it happen. “We'll do it either side of the treaty line, they won't be able to get near you....we'll work this out so that you are as comfortable as you can be” he assures her. “You are important to me” he smiles at her. “I want to show them how great you are” she nods a little.

“I'll try” she whispers.

“That's all I'm asking” he counters. “If you are at all uncomfortable....”


	12. Chapter Eleven

Emmett and Rosalie walk with Mkay as they approach the treaty line. They'd worked it out and allowed her to bring them for her peace of mind, it'll do nothing to ease the state of her mind, she is nervous, so much so that her entire body is vibrating with fear, Jasper might have been a better choice to bring with her. She can smell them first, and unlike the rest of her siblings she doesn't smell it the same way they do, it's not offensive or invading but to her it's earthy, and warming, and enveloping. And she rather likes it. She's never noticed before. Like a warm blanket. Like home. And the entire pack is there, Paul stood with Sam and Jared, his closest friends and brothers, then Embry and Quill and Jacob who linger at the back, the newest, the most likely to phase around vampires. Mkay slows approaching, her hands fidgeting in front of her, Rosalie stops at her side.

“Take your time” Rosalie tells her. “And if you can't....we'll go home” she assures her stroking her arm. “No one's gonna make you do something you don't want to do” Mkay nods and takes a breath, breathing in the wolves, it's...comforting. She takes a few steps closer before that long, deep seated fear is back clawing at her. She stares at the pack, there are eight people in her general vicinity, that's seven too many, it's also six too many men. She stops again, her hands trembling at her side.

“I can't do this” Mkay whispers, her entire frame ridged and tense, too many people, way too many people, too many men, watching her, she backs up into Emmett's chest and he wraps a protective arm around her, she look up at him. “I can't...” she tells him, he nods and lets her go, she looks to Paul who gives her a small smile and a nod, he understands. She turns and walks away. Quick. Paul looks down. Emmett crosses his arms over his chest and share a look with Rosalie who touches his arm softly and nods before walking after Mkay. Emmett looks to Paul.

“You know she has issues with men” Emmett points out. “Did you really think this would work in your favour?” he asks, Paul shrugs.

“I had faith in her” Paul admits.

“It's a very deep issue” Emmett points out. “One that is not going to go away”

“What the hell happened to her?” Paul asks, Emmett shakes his head.

“It's not my place to tell you, it's hers, and if she wants you to know.....she'll tell you”

“Why are you being reasonable?” Paul asks. Emmett shrugs.

“You made her smile” Emmett answers. “My little sister hadn't smiled since she was human” he turns and walks away. Paul looks down and sighs. Emmett stops and looks back to Paul. “70 years” Emmett tells Paul. “Since she was human....that's how long she hadn't smiled for” Emmett then does this time walk away. Paul shakes his head. Sam pats his shoulder and gives him a small sad smile.

“What are you going to do now?” Jared asks.

“Make sure she's okay, then maybe we have to do this one at a time....” Paul tells them.

“There's only one reason a girl reacts like that” Embry points out. “Especially around men....” Paul nods, he's starting to get it.

“Yep” he answers and then walks away.

…........

Paul finds Mkay at the lake, her legs pulled up to her chest, Paul sits beside her and crosses his legs, he looks to her as she stares out over the water.

“I'm sorry” Mkay whispers, Paul shakes his head.

“It's not your fault” he assures her holding out his hand to her, leaving it up to her her, she glances to it, her own hand twitches, she looks away, Paul sighs a little but she takes it, her entire body stiff and wired, coiled to run away, but he knows how much this means to her, how big a deal it is, he rubs his thumb into the back of her hand. “It was too soon. I just....I wanted you to meet the rest of my pack...I wanted to show them how amazing you are”

“I'm not amazing” she whispers. “I'm broken and it's a mistake”

“What is?” he asks her.

“The imprint....it made a mistake, I'm not.....I can't be...” Paul wraps an arm around her back and she looks down, fighting herself on this, she likes Paul, really likes him, but the touching thing, the he's a man thing, it's fight backing. Paul watches her reactions carefully, he leans closer to her, as if to kiss her, she jerks away, standing from him, her eyes wide.

“It's okay” he assures her. “I'm sorry” she shakes her head.

“No, no, it's not....you” she looks down and wraps her arms around herself. “It's me” Paul stands and steps towards her. “Paul” she begs lifting her eyes to his. He stops.

“When we first.....interacted, you could barely look me in the eye, I took a step towards you and you took one back, you took every opportunity to walk away...” he tells her. “Now you hold me hand, you smile at me, you...”

“You don't even know why I am the way I am” she argues.

“I'm starting to” he whispers, she looks away. “Someone hurt you, M” he tells her. “Someone really hurt you and you are still....recovering. I'm proud of how far you've gotten” he gives her a small smile. “And if it takes you ten, thirty, seventy, a hundred years to be comfortable with me touching you, then so be it”

“What if I never am?” she asks. “What if I can't....” she shrugs. “This is who I am.....I may never change”

“Then that's who you are” Paul whispers. “And I'll learn to live with it” he, slowly, raises his hand towards her, wiggles his fingers. “I promise you that nothing you do will scare me away” he assures her, she takes his hand and he pulls her closer to him. “Not ever” he touches her chin softly.

“I was engaged” Mkay admits, Paul raises an eyebrow at her. “Local boy, his father owned the stables....no, stables is not big enough, it was a ranch, they trained thoroughbreds for racing, respectable, with money......” she looks to Paul. “It was expected of me. Emmett was gone, my brothers were all growing up and working and marrying, my little sister...she was only 14....I had to grow up” she looks away again. “I was walking back from the store with my wedding dress, I was so excited, it was beautiful” she smiles. “I was going to look beautiful” he looks to her sadly. “Our home was rather far out of town, but I'd walked it many times before I thought nothing of it” she looks to Paul. “He and his friends followed me.....” he strokes her cheek and she closes her eyes. “There were five of them” she admits.

“Shhh” he whispers shaking his head. He really doesn't need to know any more. “No wonder you hate men. I'm so sorry. Just....how...” she looks to him, as he starts to vibrate.

“Paul?” she asks, he tightens his jaw before looking to her.

“You need to back away from me M” he gets out. “Because I have a bad feeling” he releases her and takes a step back from her. “I don't want to hurt you” he whispers, strained.

“What's happening?” she asks.

“Some....hurt you” he answers, heat steaming from his skin. “Really hurt you...and I just....” he growls and she steps back....he lurches forward and she stumbles a little as he disappears and in his place a huge dark silver wolf stands before her, she stares at him.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Mkay still stares at Paul, her eyes wide, like a deer caught in headlight, she knows it happens, she knows he is a wolf, but seeing a phase, that's something different, it's terrifying and exhilarating at the same time. He doesn't move, just stands stock still breathing and watching her. Waiting for her to make the first move. Natural enemies stood in front of one another, but both filled with nothing but adoration, even if she's not ready to admit that quite yet, even to herself. But she will admit she feels safer now. And that's crazy. There is a giant vampire killing wolf stood in front of her and she feels nothing but safe. Perhaps because she is no longer in the presence of a man, but a wolf. She takes a step closer and he whines a little.

"It's okay" she whispers, probably more to herself then him. "It's okay" her voice trembles a little as she kneels in the dirt in front of him, her hand shaking as she raises them and reaches for him, his eyes follow them as she touches his face and his eyes soften considerably, he knows what this is taking for her, she threads her fingers through his fur and then presses her face to the side of his, he closes his eyes as she does hers, leaning into him she clutches to him. Neither feeling the intense difference in body temperature. Or smelling the scents that are supposed to disgust them. She buries her face in his fur and breaths him in. "I can do this" she whispers. He sits his back end down and lets his tongue lull out the side of his mouth resting his chin on her shoulder. She strokes his fur and then laughs at herself, she can't believe she is doing this. She pulls back and laughs harder, he watches her curiosity and amusement shining in his eyes. He's not sure she's functioning right now. But this laugh, is ridiculously insane and he loves it. She stops laughing and looks to him with a warm smile, a genuine smile, and none of her smiles looked like that before, this one...is real. "I can do this" she tells him, he nods in agreement, he has every faith in her. She leans closer to him and presses her forehead to his, her hands clasping at his huge canine head.

...................

Mkay sits by the lake again, waiting for Paul to phase back, she listens for him, and she knows instantly when it is his footsteps approaching her, but she feels no fear, she frowns a little, there is always fear, but now....there is nothing, she looks up at him as he steps out from behind the trees, she stares at him a little and then smiles a little before she stands and moves straight for him, Paul frowns a little as she does, her face nothing but pure determination, right now, he's unsure of her intentions, he's even more surprised when she throws her arms around his neck and kisses him. He's utterly surprised. She's never done this before. It's rough and unpractised but it's a real kiss, a real hungry kiss, a loving kiss. He kisses her back with as much vigour, his hands finding her waist, she doesn't flinch.

"What was that for?" he asks when she pulls back nervously touching her lips.

"I felt....happy" she admits. "Just then...seeing you, it was...happy" he raises an eyebrow. "It's hard to explain, but when I see people, when I see men, when they walk towards me, there is always fear, always.....right then, you walking towards me....there was no fear" he smiles at her. "I was happy and nothing else......you...." he reaches for her face and she lets him touch her, her skin not flinching under his touch, he laughs a little and she nods. "What are you doing to me?" she asks him around a smile. He strokes her cheek and smiles back at her.

"I'm tearing down your walls, M" he whispers his answers. "Must mean you like me" he teases, she smirks a little and he finds he loves that too.

"I can't promise you more" she reminds him. "This is one thing but......that" he nods a little.

"I'm not asking for....that" he assures her. "Just this" he pulls her closer, carefully wrapping his arm around her, she shudders but it's not with fear, it's with...acceptance. "This is more then...." he smiles "You are amazing, and not at all broken...." he assures her. "You've just had walls up for far too long you've forgotten your strength" she smiles and touches his chest. "Come on" he whispers softly taking her hand. "Let me walk you to the treaty line" she nods.

..............

Paul and Mkay walk along the treaty line, hand in hand. He smiles and turns to her as they reach the half way point, one way the Cullen house, one way to the Reservation.

"Are you going to be okay?" Paul asks Mkay, she nods and smiles warmly at him.

"I am" she answers completely honestly. "For the first time in a long time I actually believe that" she admits, he brushes her hair back.

"I'm going to look after you" he promises her. "Protect you, no one will ever hurt you again"

"I know" she assures him. "I think...I think that's what did it" she starts. "When I saw you turn into a wolf....I finally felt safe and I knew...." he cups her cheeks and leans closer to kiss her, she holds onto his arms and kisses him back. He pulls back and strokes her cheek. "I don't think it'll work with everyone else" she admits sadly. "I already feel the panic setting back in, knowing I'm going home, where there are men....I can feel it creeping in"

"Sam and the Elders are going to talk about amending the treaty, for this, for us" he kisses her forehead. "But I promise you I will never be far away" he whispers against her skin. She nods and lets go of his hands. "I'll see you at school tomorrow" he tells her warmly and then walks away from her, towards the reservation, she smiles watching him before turning and heading towards the Cullen house.

...........

Rosalie raises an eyebrow at Mkay as the younger vampire brushes her hair sat at her dresser, Rosalie has never seen her like this, there is a small, dreamy smile on Mkay's lips and she hasn't even noticed her 'sister's' arrival.

"Everything okay?" Rosalie asks, Mkay jumps a little and looks to her, she nods slightly. "Are you okay?" Rosalie checks. "Cause if you're not, if he's hurt you...."

"He hasn't" Mkay assures her sister. "He made me laugh" she admits. "I laughed, I laughed so hard I felt like I wanted to cry" Rosalie smiles softly at her. "I want to be better, for him, I want to fix myself"

"There's nothing wrong with you" Rosalie assures her. "You're healing....you'll get there, one day" Rosalie offers her a understanding look. "Like I did with Emmett. The right man will scare all the nightmares away"

"But you all hate the wolves" Mkay points out.

"Not if this one treasures you" Rosalie argues. "We'll....work something out" she assures Mkay.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Mkay stands with Alice in the woods, behind them Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie, one of Alice's visions has lead them to this moment. Mkay looks to Alice who's eyes are glazed over, intently watching something in her mind. The woods are all mist and shadows.

“You sure this is where you saw her?” Mkay asks looking around.

“She's almost here” Alice answers.

…..........

In another part of the forest Victoria, in boots running in the rainy wet mud. But she falters, slowing to a stop... She inhales... Something smells wrong. She abruptly bolts in another direction.

….............

Alice spins on Emmett and points.

“On your left” Emmett explodes to his left, Rosalie right behind him. Jasper and Carlisle go wide, looking to cut Victoria off, Esme, Mkay and Alice following up the rear. Victoria is racing through the trees, tense but not afraid. Escaping is what she's good at. She reaches a ravine – she doesn't break stride, just leaps across it—Carlisle pulls up short, yells to Emmett and Rosalie.

“Wait. She's in their territory”

“She'll get away” Rosalie complains.

“No...she won't” Mkay offers with a small smile. On the other side of the ravine, three giant wolves leap onto the scene and take up the chase after Victoria. The leader is black, enormous (Sam). A parallel chase ensues, the wolves and the Cullens keeping to their sides of the ravine, Victoria leaps back over.

“All ours now” Emmett teases. The Cullens pick up the pace. Emmett grabs hold of her shoulders and hair. They roll head over keester – Victoria uses the momentum to her advantage and flings Emmett off and over her into a tree. She takes the split second he's down to leap back over to wolf-land and keeps running.

“Emmett don't!” Esme warns. But Emmett seeing red flies over the ravine-the second his feet hit the other side, Paul-wolf turns to face him. There's a moment of standoff. It would be simple enough for Emmett to defuse the situation by jumping back-but that's not his style. Paul growls with bravado. That just makes Emmett smile. Victoria is at a safe distance now. She slowly looks back, surprised to see what is happening. She studies the conflict with curiosity. Paul and Emmett charge each other. BAM! They roll in dozens yards in the dirt.

“Paul!” Mkay snaps. “Stop it” Paul growls at Emmett again. “Stop” she begs, Paul looks to her. “Stop it” his eyes turn sad noting the upset in hers. He whines a little and she turns away looking to Rosalie who strokes her arm. Esme taking her hand on her other side.

…........................

Paul approaches the treaty line back in human form, Mkay stands waiting for him, but her shoulders are tense, her hands are balled into fists at her side. He slows slightly and waits for her.

“My brother” she whispers, he nods a little, he knew this would happen, Emmett is her biological brother, and he and Paul had almost really gone at it. And he'd seen the hurt in her eyes and he can never unsee that, and he can never regret it more. She turns to him. “He's my brother” Mkay snaps at Paul. “And you were going to hurt him” Paul steps towards her and she steps back flinching, he stops, his heart breaking. All those steps forward they took, and she's fallen back.

“I'm sorry” he tells her sincerely. “It was just...instinct”

“How long till that instinct tells you to hurt me?” she asks quietly.

“It wouldn't, M, you're my imprint” he answers. “M” he pleads with her.

“I just need some space” she whispers sadly starting to walk away. “Please” she adds when he starts to follow her, he stops and hangs his head.

“I am sorry” he assures her. “I would never purposely hurt you” he promises, she nods a little.

“Just give me some time” she carries on walking away, Paul watches her go sadly, each step she takes hurting him more.

…....................

Mkay walks into the Cullen house and heads up the stairs to her attic room, she just needs to disappear for a few days, to curl up and not exist.

“Mary Kate” Carlisle states from his office as she passes, she pauses and glances to him. “Do you feel up to talking with me?” he asks her softly, she takes a look around, sensing where the others are before nodding, she steps into the room and looks to Carlisle. “Emmett was at fault” he tells her. “Paul was defending the land he was born to defend, you cannot put the blame on him”

“Why are you defending him?” she asks him.

“Because you love him”

“Love does not exist” she argues.

“And yet you sound so unsure now when you say that” he offers warmly. “Mary Kate, we have been with you since the beginning, and we have never seen you as happy as you are with him in your life” he stands and she flinches a little. “I know it hasn't been easy for you, letting him in, but I am so proud of you”

“What is stopping him from doing something like that to me?” she asks him.

“Because he loves you” Carlisle offers. “The pain in his eyes when he saw how upset you were.....Mary Kate, that wolf adores you” she looks away clenching her jaw. “He won't ever hurt you” she looks down and shakes her head.

“I just need some space” she whispers and then leaves the study. Carlisle watches her go sadly. All he wants is for all his children to be happy.

…....................

Paul sits outside of Sam on the porch step staring out into the trees. He has no idea what he is supposed to do now. So he sits. And he waits. He'll wait for Mkay, right here, he'll wait. He'll just wait until she comes back. Because she has to come back. Because he doesn't know what happens when imprints walk away. Paul scratches at his cheek as his eyes actually dare threaten to cry. Sam stands behind him looking down at him worried. He remember what it was like being away from Emily, it physically hurt, but Mkay walked away for space, that's got to hurt more.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Paul leans against his truck waiting for Mkay to come to school, it's only been one full day since she walked away and he can't....even anything, he hasn't slept, he hasn't eaten, he can't do anything, he just needs them to be okay again. He takes a breath jiggling a little where he stands, nerves setting in, he keeps going from hopefully optimistic to downright the world is ending in flashes. He goes from her running into his arms and it being happily ever after to she never comes back and he curls up in his bed and dies. Jared pats his shoulder as he leans at Paul's side.

“She'll come back” Jared offers, Paul looks to him. “Relationships have their ups and downs.....this is a down, which means there is only one way to go...” Paul raises an eyebrow, Jared points slightly. “Up, to good, you'll be fine” Jared offers. “She's your imprint, it has to work out” Jared pats his shoulder again. “I'm going to grab my books...see you inside” Paul nods as Jared walks away. Paul gets comfy against the side of his truck. And then waits. Paul waits, and waits, and waits, and whilst the other leeches arrive, Mkay does not. His heart breaks just a little more. What's he supposed to do? He can't cross the treaty line, he can't go to her, he can't go and see her, he doesn't even have her phone number, like what is wrong with him? Why didn't he ask for that? He's such a moron some times.

….............

“Bella” Paul jogs up to the human who frowns up at him, confused as to why Paul is approaching her. “I thought it better to approach you then the leeches” Bella nods a little. “I don't know if you know....”

“You upset Mkay” Bella points out. Paul pauses and then nods.

“Yeah, I upset M....listen can you talk to...your vampire and see if she's okay” Bella softens a little and nods.

“Of course I can” she tells him. “I'll come find you later” Paul nods and watches Bella walk away. Paul takes a breath and looks around. His skin feels like it's itching, everywhere, just buzzing away, constantly has him on edge, he just wants answers, he wants to know she's okay, he wants to hold her and tells her it'll be okay.

…...............

Later: Bella walks towards where Paul is sulking and pouting against his locker, his eyes shift around, still hoping Mkay is going to turn up. They spot Bella and he leans up. Bella offers him a small smile as she reaches him.

“Edward said she's fine, thinking....but fine. She just wanted some time alone to...” Bella stops and nods a little. “Be by herself. He's positive she'll come around”

“He is?” Paul asks quietly, more to himself. If her brother is sure Mkay will come around then she will, right? They know her better then him. Understand her better.

“She's an imprint, right?” Bella asks, Paul nods. “Doesn't that connection work both ways?” she asks, he frowns a little. “Jacob said that the imprintee feels that pull too, so surely that means Mkay can't stay mad at you” Paul smiles a little and nods.

“Thanks” he offers and then walks away. Edward appears at Bella's side and smiles wrapping an arm around her.

“Thank you” Edward tells her.

“From what you've told me of her, Mkay deserves to be happy.....so if we have to play cupid to make it happen, then we do it” Bella offers softly. Edward kisses her head and smiles.

…..........

Paul sits on the grass outside of the school, he couldn't even sit through his classes because he is too wound tight. Patience isn't exactly his strongest trait, and now he has to wait for Mkay to work through this. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, trying to push everything away from him, just push it all out. It's not working. It's pain. All of it is pain.

“Paul” he snaps his eyes open to see Mkay across the parking lot. He stands up and heads towards her. His heart and frame feeling lighter then before.

“M” he whispers reaching her, she smiles softly. “I'm so sorry” he tells her, she nods.

“I know you are” she whispers and holds out her hand to him, he looks between it and her before threading his fingers with hers. “It's hard for me” she admits. “Men....they've played....a villain role in my life” she whispers leaning against his arm as they walk away from the school. “And I find it hard to...trust people....men” he squeezes her hand a little. “It jut threw me a little....the stuff with Emmett” she stops and gives him a small smile as she turns to him. “I know it's your duty to defend your land” she assures him.

“I still shouldn't have reacted that way” Paul corrects. “None of the others did” he reaches for her slowly and touches her cheek, and risks stepping closer to her, she places her hand on his stomach to stop him. She's touching him, but it's on her terms. She curls her hand into his shirt and lifts her eyes to his. “Tell me how to make it up to you” he whispers softly, she shakes her head.

“You don't need to, this time, if it happens again.....”

“It won't” he is quick to promise. She gently takes his face in her hands, leaning closer to kiss him, his hands find her waist and pull her closer to him.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Paul sits on the beach, digging his toes into the sand as he watches Mkay standing ahead of him letting the waves lap at her feet. With the wind, the overcast sky, the rain and the ocean, she looks beautiful, like an old photograph. He smiles warmly. It's been 3 weeks since their little fight and make up and they've been inseparable. He's lucky his father works a lot given how often Paul's woken to find Mkay in his home, first few times it was a little weird, now he looks forward to finding her sat on the end of his bed, or stood outside looking out over the forest. She's a part of his life he can't imagine being without now. She glances back from the water and smiles at him, Paul stands to join her. Walking across the sand till his own feet touch the sea.

“Most people wouldn't be stood in the sea in the rain, M” he comments wrapping his arms around her waist, she leans back against him, that's something else that's come on leaps and bounds the last 3 weeks, touching, she no longer flinches with him touching her, he knows that's not the case for everyone else but he's glad he's the one she's comfortable enough with to allow it. He kisses behind her ear and then her cheek.

“I used to dream about the sea” she admits. “When I was human” she adds quietly. “The smell, the sounds....” she smiles wistfully. “I always wanted to live next to a beach, or even on a beach if I could” she turns to him. “Funny how life turns out some times” she states dryly.

“Who says you can't still have that” he offers. “I could build you a house”

“No, you won't” she argues.

“Urm..” he frowns. “Yeah, I will” he argues.

“Paul” she warns.

“What?” he asks. “I can't want to build my girlfriend her dream house”

“It was my dream” she argues. “Not so much any more” she shrugs. “I can't dream but....I do have a dream, a fantasy”

“Tell me” he brushes her hair behind her ear. “I could...”

“No” she interrupts. “You can't make it come true”

“Why not?” he asks her.

“Because” she shakes her head. “Because my dream....” she looks to him sadly. “Is to be human again”

“And that's not possible?” he asks. “There is no way?”

“No” she answers shaking her head.

“Then we will make do with what we are” he pulls her closer. “Monsters” he teases a little, she smirks looking to him. “You're my monster” she wraps her arms around his neck.

“And you're mine?” she asks, he nods.

“Always” he promises her, she touches the hair at the back of his skull, her eyes watching him, that piercing bright gold filled with emotion, and he knows that she's starting to get it, just how much she means to him, because he knows she's been struggling with understanding just how important she is to him. She smiles a little more and he kisses her softly. “Sooo” he starts wrapping his arms around her back and smirks. “Graduation is days away” he comments.

“Oh yeah” she agrees dryly. “I'll be graduation for the 3,000th time” he snorts a little. “I was hoping to miss it” she admits. “Alice is throwing a party and a party means....people” she shakes her head. “I don't think I can do that”

“Alright” he offers. “How about me and you do something instead then?” he asks.

“Like what?” she asks, he shrugs.

“Is there something you've always wanted to do but been too afraid to do?” he counters. “Maybe with me you can do it” she shrugs.

“Well there is one thing” she comments. “But I don't think I'm ready for that” she whispers, he raises an eyebrow at her, she gives him a meaningful look.

“Oh” he catches on. “Sex” he offers. “There's no rush for that” he assures her. “Even if we never do it”

“I...” she stops and then looks away. “I want to, with you” she admits. “But...being....naked” she looks uncomfortable. “And touched” she looks to Paul sadly. “It makes my skin crawl thinking about it, let alone doing it”

“You let me touch you now” he comments, she nods.

“I'm clothed” she points out motioning over herself. “It's like a layer of protection, a shield....I know it's hard for you to understand”

“No” he assures her. “No, it's not” he strokes her cheek. “Someone hurt you, someone really hurt you, and you're mending, slowly, but mending. And it's going to take time, which we have, okay?” he gives her a small smile. “No rush, no pressure....when and if you're ready” she smiles and sets her head on his chest, his arms wrapping around her. “Now can we get out of the rain?” he asks, she chuckles against his chest and nods.

…..........

Mkay pulls a dry shirt over her head, one of Paul's, back at his place, she's putting off going home, mostly because she feels more alone at home then she does, here with Paul. She pulls her hair out of the back of the shirt and then knocks on the door, letting Paul know she's dressed. He opens the bedroom door and joins her as she sits on his bed, shuffling closer to look out the window.

“You want me to text blondie or Emmett?” he asks sitting with her, she shakes her head. “Are you sure? They might worry about you”

“Other things to worry about” she comments softly. “Edward's human is in danger and everyone is busy”

“Yeah, they wanted me to take up shifts watching her” he offers and shrugs. “I told them I had other things to worry about” he teases poking her nose, using her phrase back at her, she smiles and rolls her eyes. “My priority is you, M, always will be, do you understand?” he asks her, she glances to him through her hair. “I know you keep doubting it, doubting my feelings for you, I can see it when you look at me some times, but you and me, that's something you never have to doubt, I promise you, that I am here until you kick my ass to the curb” she smiles softly. “And I will tell you this, everyday if I have to, till you get sick of it” he teases laying back, she snorts a little and shifts slightly to lay next to him. “I love you, Mary Kate” he uses her full name to drive his point home. “All of you, even your....flaws” she looks to him. “Your fears, your insecurities....I'll take them all, as long as I get you” she leans closer and kisses him, his hand moving to rest on her waist.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Carlisle climbs out of his car first followed by Mkay, Paul stands from where he'd been sitting on the ground, the rest of the pack gathered around Billy. The last few days have been tense and fast paced. Between the training and then the vampire army none of them have had any time to breath. And Mkay has barely seen Paul. Which is why when Carlisle offered to drive her to the reservation she'd jumped on it. Carlisle is here to check on Jacob who had been severely injured. Carlisle walks into the house whilst Mkay hangs back, fidgeting slightly. Paul moves towards her and takes her hand.

“It's okay” he assures her pulling her away from the pack slightly noting her unease around so many men. “Here” he stops her and places himself between her and them, letting her know that he's her shield. “You didn't have to come” he assures her kissing her hand and then placing it over his heart.

“I wanted to” she whispers. “I was worried about you....about all of you” she admits and pulls her closer to kiss her softly and then wraps his arms around her. They both relax into one another. The last few hours have been tough on them both. Fighting. Worrying. She clutches to his back breathing him in as Paul kisses her head. It's silent. Everyone lost in their own thoughts. At lease, it is for a moment. Jacob's screams of pain fill the void. Mkay jumps against Paul's chest and he closes his eyes and hugs her tighter.

“Let's take a walk” he offers pulling back, he shares a look with Billy who nods, letting him know it's okay for Paul to concentrate on his imprint.

….........

Paul walks with Mkay's hand in his, moving through the trees away from Billy's house. They're both quiet. Thinking. Reflecting on the events of the day. The fight. It was exhausting. Even if Mkay can't physically get tired she feels tired in her bones. She hates fighting. She hates groups. She hates large groups even more. Facing an army was hard for her. Fighting. Hand to hand combat. Physical touching. Paul watched her struggling as she fought. Knowing it was getting to her, he tries his best to keep them from her, to keep her safe. And she is safe. Right now. Fight over. She is safe, right here at his side, hands held together.

“I am sorry” Mkay tells Paul who frowns at the side of her head.

“What for?” he asks stopping them both.

“My family dragged you and the pack into that mess, it's our fault Jacob got hurt” she turns to him.

“You didn't drag us into it, M” he counters brushing her hair back behind her ear. “We were doing our duty” he kisses her cheek. “Protecting an imprint” he whispers, assuring her that it wasn't a burden for them to fight, that it was Paul and the pack protecting a member of the pack, that Mkay is part of the pack. He's part of her life. Forever.

…..........

“Hey” Jacob greets surprised to find Mkay sat next to his bed. “What are you doing here?” he asks. “How long have you been sat there? Were you not bored?”

“I kept myself entertained” she comments, smiles a little and holds up a braided wrist band. He smiles back at her. “Paul said something to me yesterday that got me thinking”

“Paul did?” he asks her amused, she chuckles a little and nods.

“Yes” she looks to him. “Well not so much said....in so many word, but....I am part of this pack” Jacob nods.

“Imprints are very important” he offers.

“Well I don't know any of you” she admits. “I know I have my issues...” she whispers.

“Is that why Paul's sat outside the door?” Jacob whispers back, she nods.

“Men make me uncomfortable” she admits to him. “I'm working on it”

“You wouldn't even look at me the first time we met” Jacob points out. “Now you're talking to me” she nods.

“Paul” she offers. “Before him...I...” she smiles a little. “He's helping me” she looks to the door and smirks. “I'm trying really hard to trust the people he trusts” she looks back to Jacob. “Like the pack. And you're....my pack now too, so I want...” she shrugs a little. “It felt ridiculous the first time I said it out loud too” she mumbles.

“Keep going” Paul comments outside the room. “You're doing great” she smiles a little.

“I want to get to know you myself” Mkay tells Jacob. “Not just you but...all of you, it might help....make me feel more comfortable around all of you”

“That's not ridiculous” he assures her. “So can I ask you stuff?” he asks. “Wanna ask me stuff?”

“Either, both....” she answers.

“Would it make you feel better if Paul was in the room?” he asks, she nods and Paul pushes open the door, he looks to Mkay and smiles proudly at her. She just spent the last hour sitting in Jacob's room, alone, granted Jacob was unconscious for most of it, but she did it. He is proud of her. One wolf at a time she is determined to get to know them. For Paul. For the man she loves with every fibre of her being. Even if all of this terrifies her.

…...........

Jacob laughs as Mkay smiles. She'd loosened up a little when she and Jacob started sharing stories. He was also surprised to find out that the big vampire, Emmett, was actually her real brother. Paul wasn't sure Mkay wanted him to spill everything he knew about her to the wolves and even figured out how to keep his thoughts about her to a minimum when they phase. This particular story is the time Emmett got his head stuck in the fencing around the field her family owned, he tried to go through the gap rather then climbing over like a smart person would have done, and he was there for hours before their brothers found him. They then proceeded to laugh their asses off before finally helping him.

“The others are going to love that story” Jacob tells Mkay. “You know...make him seem less scary” Jacob holds up his hands and mocks a scary pose. Mkay smiles wider as Paul chuckles.

“He was actually my smallest brother” she adds. “The others were bigger...” Jacob raises an eyebrow at her, she nods. Paul wraps his arm around her and smiles.

“I think you've hogged my girlfriend long enough” Paul teases. “How about we let him rest, M?” he whispers to Mkay, she nods and smiles.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

The summer is filled with soft touches, embraces, romance and getting to know the pack for Mkay. She stays away from the vampire house as much as she can with the wedding planning underway. It's a painful reminder that she never got to have her own. Probably never will, Paul doesn't exactly seem the type to don a Tuxedo and flounce about with her in some elaborate event. But it's here, the wedding, and Mkay is putting on a brave face and smiling for her brother. Edward keeps throwing glances her way, small smiles that confound her, she's not sure why he keeps smiling at her like that. She turns away from him and runs her hand over her purple dress. Like her sisters but more personalised. Mkay's has a layer of purple lace over the shirt. Lace is always something she's loved in dresses. Something so feminine and soft. She looks around the reception, people smiling and laughing and having fun, and she is so out of place here. Rosalie and Emmett share a look before Emmett nods and walks away, Rosalie smirks, up to something and then turns to the woods, she nods a little and Paul appears from between the trees, he's even wearing a shirt, it's not a suit or a tuxedo but he's dressed up for her. Paul walks across the event, not caring about who he passes, his eyes are locked on Mkay. And he knows when she's seen him, her eyes change, her entire frame shifts and she smiles, her arms uncrossing and he leans down to kiss her as he reaches her.

“Miss me?” he asks, she nods pulling back from him.

“So much” she whispers warmly.

“Good, come with me?” he asks taking her hand.

“I can't leave” she whispers. “It's Edward's wedding”

“Please” he pouts at her. “You can't be having fun here, all these people....” he raises an eyebrow smiling at her. She watches him a moment before giving in, how can she say no to him when he's looking at her like that?

“Fine” she answers, he kisses her again and then leads her away from the wedding, back into the trees. Rosalie, Emmett and Edward share a look before Emmett and Rosalie walk away, disappearing from the wedding, Bella raises an eyebrow looking up at Edward, he kisses her and smirks.

“It's a surprise” he whispers against her lips. “I'll tell you later” she nods.

…...........

Rosalie makes a stop in her room to grab a few items, one of which is a dress bag.

….............

Paul pulls Mkay along, through the trees and towards the beach, he is barely holding in his excitement and it's infectious. Her dress catches slightly on the ground and fallen trees tear at the lace but she doesn't care, she's glad to get away from all the people.

“Don't freak out” Paul tells her softly stopping her before the beach, literally the sand is right there, mere steps away. “But I was feeling epic” he admits with a smile. “And I...got excited”

“What did you do?” she asks him, his eyes sparkling with happiness and excitement and a little bit of guilt. Paul looks at something over Mkay's shoulder and she turns to see what he does. She frowns. “Rose?” Mkay asks seeing the blonde walking towards her.

“Ask her then, mutt” Rosalie scolds lightly, waiting, Paul nods and turns back to Mkay, she watches him waiting.

“Well everyone else was doing it” he teases, Rosalie scoffs a little but there is no venom in it, not when he's seen how happy Mkay has become in the last few months, with this wolf. “I love you” Paul assures her. “With every fibre of my being....and I can't imagine you not being in my life for even a moment” he gives her a smile but there are tears in his eyes. “It's been...crazy, and scary, and I know it's been hard for you but I am so proud of the progress you've made, with me....with the pack, with your own family” Rosalie smiles to herself knowing what's coming. Paul has actually been planning this for weeks, asked Emmett and Rosalie and Carlisle for permission and help, Edward had given them his blessing to leave his own wedding to do this. “Marry me?” he asks. “Right now, on this beach....” he motions behind him to the beach.

“Are you serious?” Mkay asks him, Paul nods. “We've not even been intimate, we've not had sex”

“Being intimate is not about sex” Paul tells her. “It's about being close, we can be intimate and not need to have sex...I don't need it” she looks down a little. “M” he whispers. “I adore you” he lifts her chin and smiles at her. “I love you, seriously I love you so damn much” she smiles. “Marry me” he begs of her. “I'll get down and do the one knee thing if you really want me too...” she shakes her head and then lifts her eyes to his, she's going to give him her answer but he doesn't need the verbal confirmation of what he sees in her eyes. He smiles.

“I will marry you” she offers him, he pulls her closer and kisses her, Rosalie can't help the smile she shows, her baby sister-in-law, her best friend is happy, for the first time in so many years. Of course she's happy for her.

“Right, good” Paul teases. “Now go with Rosalie” he hands her off to the blonde as Mkay frowns.

“You need a dress” Rosalie points out. “Flowers, shoes....” Mkay's frown deepens.

“You've been planning this?” she asks accusing them both, Paul kisses her head and then flees, Rosalie smirks.

“He's....not bad” Rosalie answers walking with Mkay back through the trees, just a short way and just to the East until they come to a small cabin that looks out over the beach, Rosalie tries to keep Mkay from looking beyond the cabin, just for now, just till they're ready.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Rosalie helps Mkay into her dress, letting the fabric run down her body. The dress is simple nothing like the dress she would have worn once upon a time, this one is an off white, floor length, lace, spaghetti strapped gown and it fits Mkay like a glove. She brushes her hands over her dress and smiles. Rosalie touches her shoulder and Mkay looks to her.

“You look beautiful” Rosalie whispers warmly as Emmett knocks on the door before letting himself in.

“You two ready?” he asks and then pauses looking at Mkay. “Wow, look at you” he states. “You...you look just like mom” he admits, Mkay looks down at her dress and then back to Emmett.

“Really?” she asks, he nods.

“Yeah” he assures her and then pulls a box from his jacket. “Urm...this is more fitting now...it's not the exact same one but I had one remade....” Mkay takes the box from him and opens it to find a necklace in side. A replica of the one their mother wore for her wedding; the one she would have worn for her human wedding. A gold chain with a small but beautiful blue stone hanging off the bottom.

“Em” she whispers and looks to her brother who smiles back at her. “It's perfect” Rosalie takes the necklace and helps Mkay on with it.

….............

Paul takes a breath and turns as the music starts, and she looks stunning. Mkay stood there on Emmett's arm. Paul's eyes sparkle; honestly they do. Seeing her stood there, on her way to marry him, he smiles, so wide that his jaw aches. Emmett leads Mkay towards him, and with each step Paul's heart scrambles to leave his chest. Closer and closer. His imprint. Emmett and Paul share a look, Paul nodding slightly, Emmett nods back and then he is moving to sit with Rosalie, Mkay raises an eyebrow.

“What was that?” she asks, Paul shakes his head.

“Nothing you need to worry about” he assures her as Sam stands with them, their official. Mkay looks sceptic.

“I urm...I did some research” Sam assures them. “And got ordained. So it is completely legal” he unfolds the piece of paper in his hand as Paul rolls his eyes. “So shall we just get started?” Paul shoots him a look. Sam smiles back at him before setting a more serious expression. “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in matrimony” Sam offers and then looks to Paul. “Paul, do you take this woman to be your wife, to live together in matrimony, to love her, to honor her, to comfort her, and to keep her in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?” Paul smiles.

“I do”

“Mary Kate, do you take this man to be your husband, to live together in matrimony, to love him, to honor him, to comfort him, and to keep him in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?”

“I do” Mkay answers.

“Paul, repeat after me; I, Paul Lahote, take you Mary Kate Cullen, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part” Paul looks to Mkay.

“I, Paul Lahote, take you Mary Kate Cullen, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part” he repeats warmly.

“Mkay, repeat after me; I, Mary Kate Cullen, take you Paul Lahote, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part”

“I, Mary Kate Cullen, take you Paul Lahote, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part” Mkay repeats.

“Rings” Sam offers, Seth moves closer to Paul who winks at the kid taking the ring from him and turns to Mkay. “Repeats after me” Sam starts. “I give you this ring as a token and pledge of our constant faith and abiding love”

“I give you this ring as a token and pledge of our constant faith and abiding love” Paul tells Mkay sliding the ring onto her finger. Rosalie moves to Mkay's elbow and hands over her ring. Sam nods to her, Mkay takes Paul's hand.

“I give you this ring as a token and pledge of our constant faith and abiding love” she slides the ring onto his finger he changes his hold to pull her knuckles to his lips.

“By virtue of the authority vested in me under the laws of the State of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife” Sam announces and smiles. “You may kiss the bride” Paul pulls Mkay closer to him and presses his lips to hers. Her arms wrapping tight around his neck as he lifts her up, she smiles against his lips. Emmett and Rosalie share a look, the blonde hugging his arm to her. Carlisle is smiling warmly as he claps, Esme at his side just as happy. The vampires had been given an hour pass onto the reservation just for this. As long as they go back over to their side once it is over. Paul sets Mkay down and clutches her face in his hands.

“My wife” he whispers warmly, she smiles wide at him, her eyes showing just how happy she is. “I love you; so very much” he promises her. She touches his shirt and then smirks.

“Thank you” she tells him. “For this...for....everyday since I met you” he presses his forehead to hers. “For loving me”

“Always will” he adds stroking her back. “You're mine and I am yours”


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Paul takes Mkay's hand in his and smiles warmly at her as he pulls her closer to dance with; the music is blasting from a nearby stereo, it's nothing like Bella and Edward's wedding, it's nothing fancy or there to catch eyes, this is for them, and that's all that matters; and they're not fancy, they're not after all the flowers and the lights. The beach, the setting sun, the soft jazz, the pack and the Cullens; this is it, this is all they need.

“Who would have known” he teases slightly. “A year ago you wouldn't have let me do this” he changes from teasing to soft, proud, his arm wrapping around her waist, his hand brushing over her dress softly.

“What can I say?” she asks him. “You've grown on me” she whispers warmly with a smile. He smiles back at her seeing the true affection in her eyes. Emmett makes a cheering sound across the sand catching their attention, Mkay's big brother has Seth pinned down in the sand, the two men slash boys laughing with one another, Paul smiles and chuckles a little, Mkay turns her eyes back to her husband, her eyes turning softer just watching him smile like that. He's right, a year ago this wouldn't have been her. She'd been so consumed by her pain that she almost missed out on this, on him. Mkay leans closer to him resting her head on his shoulder, his eyes instantly dropping to her, his free hand reaches up to brush her hair back behind her ear, his fingers moving along her jaw to her chin.

“I love you” he assures her, she smiles and nods into his shoulder.

“I know” she counters warmly. “I love you too” he picks her up, arms around her waist, letting her wraps her arms around his neck, he swings her slightly, it's all very cliché, but neither care. Emmett's booming laugh catches them again, taking their attention, Mkay smiles slightly. 

“I'm surprised” she offers Paul who raises an eyebrow at her. “With you and him...with all of them” she nods towards her Emmett, Paul shrugs.

“You're my imprint” he explains. “And nothing else in the entire world matters any more” he ducks his head down to kiss her. “Only you” he whispers against her lips, she smiles and wraps her arms around his neck letting him stand up straight pulling her off her feet, she chuckles, his arms wrapped around her back holding her close to him. Edward and Bella walk towards them, hand in hand. Paul sets Mkay down and she turns to greet the other couple.

“Congratulations” Bella tells them both, as if she's been bursting to tell them, Paul wraps his arm around Mkay's waist. “Sorry, Edward just told me and..” Bella tries to explain.

“Thank you” Mkay assures the girl that it's not unwarranted or unwanted. “You didn't have to come”

“We wanted to” Edward promises her. “I wasn't going to miss my sister's wedding day; she made it to mine” he teases a little, Mkay looks down and nods wiggling her toes in the sand under her feet. “Wish we could stay longer but...”

“Yeah, your party going to waste up there” Paul teases slightly.

“We could stay” Edward offers Mkay, she shakes her head and looks up.

“No; you both go and enjoy your reception” she tells them. “Thank you, for coming”

“You look beautiful” Bella tells Mkay, she smiles and motions to Bella's dress.

“So do you. Congratulations” Edward and Mkay share a look, she nods to him softly and smiles; he knows that she's finally happy now, with Paul.

“We shouldn't keep our guests waiting” Edward takes Bella's hand and they walk away, Paul wraps his arms around Mkay and sets his chin on her shoulder.

“Wifey” he teases, she smiles warmly and turns to face him. “How do you feel?” he asks. “Freaking out?” she shakes her head.

“No, no....I actually feel calmer then I ever have” she admits wrapping her arms around his neck. “Like everything has settled into place” he hums a little pulling her closer. “Like I am home” she whispers warmly. He nudges her nose and then kisses her.

“You are home” he assures her gently, she holds him close to her.

“Yes, I am” she whispers warmly back at him, he smiles and lifts her up slightly, she chuckles and wraps her legs around him. To think that not all that long ago this would have been impossible to do with her, to think that the mere thought of her touching someone, a man, had her a quaking and terrified mess. Look at how far she has come. With him. Mkay strokes Paul's hair and then lowers her legs. “I'll be right back” she tells Paul before following after Edward and Bella. “Edward” she states, he turns to her. He looks to Bella.

“Can you give us a minute?” he asks, Bella nods and walks away. Mkay continues to approach Edward.

“I owe you more then a simple thank you” she starts, he smiles softly at her. “For something you told me not all that long ago”

“I remember” he assures her warmly.

“I am sorry I didn't believe you” she tells him.

“It's okay” he offers. “Look at where you are now” he points. “You're married and comfortable” she nods smiling, and it's still so strange for him to see, because he's hardly ever seen her smile and so freely, it's like this huge weight has been lifted from her entire being. That hurt is still there, always will be, but Paul's given her something else, something stronger. Safety. Because she feels safe, because she knows Paul will always protect her, she's no longer terrified all the time, on edge or paranoid. Because she knows she has Paul. Edward nods slightly at Mkay who thanks him more emotionally in her head, so he knows just how grateful she is to him; to all of them for sticking by her despite everything that was and is wrong with her.

“I'll let you get back” she whispers.

“Congratulations” Edward tells her again, she smiles in thanks. Edward turns to walk away. Mkay bites her lip slightly before deciding on something. She grabs his wrist and pulls him into an embrace, Edward's eyes widen slightly and he looks towards the rest of his family who have all stopped to watch. Edward smiles though. It's the first time he's hugged his sister and hug her he does, arms wrapped around her tightly.


	21. Epilogue

Mkay likes this view. Snow as far as the eye scan see. It's perfect. And quiet. Just how she likes it. But she's not alone. Paul dozes at her side, in that state where he's still waking. He's not long joined her from their bed so he is basically still asleep. His hands gently ghost over her arm, not quiet touches but near enough she can feel his warmth brushing over her with each pass of his hand. She smiles watching his face, his eyes sleepily locked on his own hand. He smirks and leans closer, pressing his lips to her shoulder. Her eyes watch him warmly. It took a while. A long while but Mkay finally became comfortable enough with him touching more then her hand or her face. It took her 2 years to let him see her naked. 2 more before he could touch her. And another year before they made love for the first time. 5 years from the first time they'd met.

…..................

Paul lounges in bed as Mkay gets dressed, pulling her jeans along her legs. He loves just watching her. Knowing how lucky he is; even after everything they've been through how happy she makes him. He rolls over slightly and looks to the photo on the dresser, one of the two of them with Edward and Bella on their wedding day. It was a good day, the best and one that unfortunately lead to events that could have hurt them. But they'd powered through everything that happened with Bella, Renesmee and the Volturi and in the end it just made them stronger. Then 6 months after that Mkay and Paul left Forks behind them. Headed around the world travelling just the two of them, 1 year of travel before they'd settled on Dikson Island in Russia. Paul has to actually wear clothes now; even though he doesn't feel the cold like the humans, he still feels a slight chill with Russia, and well Mkay doesn't feel it at all. And with a population of 1100 that suits Mkay just fine. Huge polar bear population which suits her just fine too. Only problem for Paul is the lack of the pack. Yes, there is video calls and cell phones but it's not the same. Mkay knows this. Which is why she's be planning with Sam. Which is hard given Paul's hearing and the glue that has him sticking to her side. But she managed it. Normally they'd go back to the US for a week or two every year to see them, this year it's different....she's plotted effectively and extensively.

“Are you sure you don't want me to go instead?” Paul asks as she kneels on the bed with him.

“It's okay” she assures him. “I can go” she assures him softly. “It's just a care package from Esme” she lies smoothly as she picks up her cell phone from the bed side table.

“Are you sure?” Paul asks hovering, it's his instinct to keep her safe, she chuckles a little and cups his cheek before leaning closer to kiss him before pulling back.

“It'll take me less then an hour; there are a few things I need to pick up” Paul smirks.

“For my birthday?” he asks, she chuckles and nods.

“Yes” she answers fondly as she stands from the bed.

“I told you.....” he starts to argue.

“You're my husband and I am going to buy you a birthday present” she argues back stroking her thumb over his cheek.

“Okay” he offers. “I'll wait here.....” she nods a little and pulls back grabbing her jacket before leaving, Paul lets out a breath and nods to himself before flopping back on the bed and promptly falls asleep.

…...............

It's Seth that sees her first, his face splitting into a huge grin as he and the rest of the pack leave the airport ahead of her. Sam, Jared, Quill and Leah behind him. Mkay waves to them as they approach her. Sam pulls Mkay into an easy hug, the vampire smiling and hugging him back. Turns out that now she can let people touch her, she rather enjoys being affectionate through it with her family, including the pack. Especially the pack. They seem just as touchy with her now they can. She is their family; their sister now through Paul. Plus each of them want to make sure she knows that not all men are like the ones that hurt her. Sam pulls back and lets Jared take over whilst he helps Embry set the suitcases and bags into the car behind Mkay. Not all of the pack could make it, some had to stay behind and protect the land, but it's been decided that they'll alternate, so those that aren't here this time will be flying out next time with Jacob and Renesmee.

…..................

Sam turns to Mkay as she climbs into the car pulling the door shut behind her.

“And you're still sure he knows nothing?” Sam asks, Mkay shakes her head.

“Nope; he thinks I am picking up a care package from Esme” she answers starting the car, Paul had told her that the people carrier was unnecessary because there are only two of them, but Mkay's been planning this for a while now and knew that she'd need the space; she told Paul that she just liked it, she liked the space.

“How's Paul?” Quill asks, Mkay nods.

“He's good” she answers. “He has a job” Mkay admits, the wolves all start laughing, she smiles warmly. “He's a mechanic” she offers. “The only one in town....”

“So busy?” Sam asks, she nods and then shrugs.

“I don't mind; he'd get bored staying at home with me all the time”

“I doubt that” Sam mumbles softly with a smile. She smiles too glancing to him, he smiles.

“How's the new baby?” she asks him. He smiles wider thinking about his family.

“She's fantastic” he answers warmly. “Emily's amazing....”

“She has to be” Jared comments. “6 month old baby at home and she's let you come to Russia” Sam snorts and looks to him.

“Jessie's 8 months, dumbass” He scolds slightly. Jared shrugs. “Like you're any better, Kim's about ready to pop herself and here you are”

“She's got plenty of time” Jared argues.

“You're having a baby?” Mkay asks Jared. “Congratulations” Jared smiles.

“Thank you, M” he offers warmly.

“Did you ever want kids?” Seth asks her, earning a smack around the head from Leah at his side. “Ow” Mkay smiles sadly and nods.

“Of course” she answers. “When I was human all I wanted was to get married, to start a family....” Sam reaches over and takes her hand. “But some things just aren't meant to be” she adds giving him a sad smile.

…............

Paul gapes a little as he sees Jared and the others climb out of the car, Mkay offers a small smile as Paul walks to her. He'd been expecting to help her in with shopping, a parcel not...people. Not his family of mutt.

“Did you...?” he asks, she nods.

"Happy early birthday" she comments with a smile. 

“I can't believe you did this for me....” he whispers warmly cupping her face in his hands.

“You miss them” she offers, he nods in agreement.

“I do” he agrees and then smiles. “I love you” he tells her with so much reverence she wants to cry, if she could. He brushes her hair back and kisses her. “So much” he adds pulling away.

“Now go see them” she pushes at his chest. “They've flown all this way....” Paul kisses her forehead and then moves to his pack. Mkay watches Paul greet his brothers with excitement and warmth. After all this time she finally feels comfortable with who and what she is. She feels safe and loved and protected. She's in love with a man that adores her, that has healed her, that looks at her like nothing else in the world matters; how can she be anything but happy? And she is. For the first time in a very, very long time; she's truly happy. Paul looks across at her and smiles warmly at her. Yes, she's happy with her life.


End file.
